Just Friends?
by cuddlebug1004
Summary: Are Harry and Ron just best friends? Ron wants them to be a little more than that. But does Harry?


Ron sat in an armchair in front of the Gryffindor common room fire. Well actually he wasn't really sitting so much as he was curled up. He had pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. A few feet away a group of fourth year girls were chatting away,

"Oh my God! Harry Potter is so cute! I wish he would ask me out!" one girl said.

Ron's stomach clenched and did a summersault. He couldn't help but agree with her. He was in his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had come out of the maze last with Cedric's body saying that Voldemort had returned. Only nobody believed him anymore.

When they'd come back to school this year and no one believed Harry was telling the truth Ron had wanted to comfort him. But not in a best friend kind of way. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and never let him go. He'd wanted to kiss away the tears when Harry had cried all night on their first night back. When Malfoy teased them Ron wanted to squeeze Harry's hand and tell him everything would be fine.

But Ron knew he couldn't do that. Harry didn't like other boys. He fancied Cho Chang. Everybody knew that. There was nothing Ron could do to make Harry like him, but he couldn't think of any other person he would rather be with.

"Ron, you ok? You've seemed like something's bothering you for the past couple of months. You wanna talk about it?" It was Harry.

Ron's heart took an excited leap, but he made it settle down. 'You can't have him' he told it silently. But it still skipped around inside his chest.

"Um, no. I'm fine really, I just don't feel well," he lied. He hated lying to Harry, but what else could he do? He couldn't tell Harry how he felt.

"Yeah, and Professor Binns is the most interesting teacher we've ever had. They're both big, fat lies and you know it. Please tell me what's wrong," Harry begged. Ron sighed. Maybe he could tell Harry what was wrong without really telling him.

"Ok, I like this person, but I don't think they like me back. No, I'm positive he doesn't, and..."

"He?" Harry cut him off. Oops! Had he really just said 'he'? Ron searched his mind. Yes, he had!

"Well, who is he? I don't mind that you like boys, I just wanted to make sure I heard you right," Harry said reassuringly.

"No, I can't tell you," Ron said. His heart started racing.

"Why not!? I thought I was your best mate!"

"You are, I just can't tell you, ok?"

"No, not ok. Why can't you tell me?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because it's you, alright!?" Ron yelled. By now they were the only ones in the common room, but that didn't make Ron feel much better. He buried his face in his hands and curled up tighter. His heart was doing nervous leaps, he couldn't believe he'd just said that.

By now he had curled himself up so tight that he only took up about half of the chair. He felt Harry sit down in the chair with him.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" asked Harry. He leaned forward so that his muscular chest was up against Ron's back. He put his hand on Ron's arm and his head on Ron's shoulder.

"I thought you would hate me and not want to be my friend. As great as having you as a boyfriend would be it wasn't worth the risk to lose you as a friend if you said no," Ron whispered weakly. Was it possible? Was Harry really returning his affection? Harry laughed softly.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't say anything either. I wish we had both had the courage sooner," said Harry. "Turn around so I can see your eyes."

Ron did as he was asked. He straightened his legs out and twisted so that he faced Harry. Ron's eyes were red and tears rolled down his cheeks. Harry smiled and wiped them away.

Then Harry put one hand on Ron's side and gently cupped his cheek with the other hand. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his friend's lips. Ron was shocked at first, but then he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Shyly Ron parted his lips and licked Harry's bottom lip.

Harry opened his own mouth and met Ron's tongue with his own. Then he let Ron extend his tongue father into Harry's mouth and licked it once before pulling back his own tongue and sucking on Ron's.

Ron moaned in surprise and pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He leaned forward so that he had Harry pinned to the back of the chair and forced his way back into Harry's mouth. Then wrestled for dominance for a while before Harry pulled away and grinned. Ron whined softly at the loss.

"It's almost 1 AM, we should go to bed or we'll be falling asleep in class tomorrow. Ron sighed, but he knew Harry was right.

They both got up and went upstairs holding hands. harry climbed into bed without even changing out of his uniform. Ron started toward his bed, but Harry whispered to him,

"And just where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you." Harry lifted the blanket next to him and gestured for Ron to lay down with him.

Ron did and Harry moved closer to him. They kissed once more and fell asleep with their arms and legs wrapped around each other.


End file.
